Surprise Visit
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is a chef fresh out of college. Problem is no one wants to hire a newbie. Any other problems yeah her mother won't get off her back and her boyfriend lives in Berekley. Solution go visit the boyfriend. But will anything else on the visit to Berekley.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise Visit**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter One**

Gabriella sighed home life was crazy. Having not gone to college like her friends when she left high school she was lonely as they were all scattered across the country. She had opted to do an apprenticeship course in cooking and now 2 years on and finished. She had the qualification the only thing she needed was a job. Unfortunately no one wanted to hire a newbie chef. She needed more training. With her mum working from home 2 days a week, Gabriella had her on her back. Making her look for jobs and do chores around the house. She did most of the cooking as well because she knew there was still so much to learn.

But now she needed a break from Albuquerque and her mother. She was off to Berkley for the week to see her boyfriend only thing was he didn't know she was coming. She was going to surprise him.

She had left it to the last moment to tell her mother, last moment being two hours before her flight. Her mother couldn't do anything since she was 20 and took half an hour out of her work schedule to drive her to the airport.

Now she was in the air and on her way. Meanwhile Troy was trying to contact her. Why? Because he had some free time, knew she wasn't doing much and wanted to hear her voice. But as Gabriella had turned her phone off while on the plane he was unable to get though.

As Gabriella touched down in Berkeley Troy was entering a lecture.

Hailing a taxi Gabriella gave the driver Troy's address and sat back for the journey. While in the car Gabriella sorted her phone out, switching it from flight to normal. Upon doing this she found the missed call from Troy. Knowing he was in a lecture and she would see him soon she didn't bother to call him back.

As she stepped out the taxi, wheeling her case behind her she noticed Troy's old flat mate, who was now one of his house mates, going into the house.

"Joe," she called

Upon hearing his name Joe turned and when he saw Gabriella went to help her.

"Does Troy know your coming?" asked Joe

"Not got a clue," answered Gabriella "Well he's due back in half an hour so you've not long to wait. Do you know the code to get into his room? Or do you want to hang out with me and then whoever else is around?" asked Joe

"Um," replied Gabriella

"I know you're not much of a people person but Craig is here from the flat last year but everyone else is different," smiles Joe

"I'll put my stuff in Troy's room and come down," said Gabriella

With her case in hand Gabriella headed up the stairs that lead the way to Troy's room. Minutes later she was back downstairs and wrinkling her nose at the state of the kitchen.

"Can I?" asked Gabriella

"Knock yourself out," said Joe

So shredding her coat and donning rubber gloves Gabriella tackled the disaster that was the kitchen.

While scrubbing away Gabriella and Joe chatted about anything and everything and half an hour later when Troy came back Gabriella's laughter was filling the house.

Troy's POV

Gosh that had been a long and boring lecture. Well an hour but without hearing Gabriella's voice before it had been boring.

So when he drifted into the house and heard his girlfriend's laughter echo though the house his sprits lifted.

No one's POV

"That laugh is infectious," he smiled

"Bad lecture?" asked Gabriella as she scrubbed the inside of the oven

"Boring," replied Troy dropping onto the sofa

"Why?" asked Gabriella

"Because someone couldn't connect with his girlfriend before hand," laughed Joe

"I was on a plane," laughed Gabriella

"I've gathered that now," smiles Troy "Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he asked

"Wouldn't off been a surprise then would it," smiled Gabriella

"Are you almost done cleaning that hovel cuz I'd rather you were over here then over there," complained Troy  
"Have patience dear," laughed Gabriella

"Whipped," muttered Craig as he entered the lounge

Gabriella started laughing at Craig's statement as she peeled off her rubber gloves discarding them.

"Finally," muttered Troy raising to his feet and going over to her.

Upon reaching her he wrapped his arms around her waist linking his hands together as did she with him. Before leaning down to capture her soft subtle lips with his own.

When they pulled apart his house mates had vanished.

"Well we certainly know how to clear a room," smiled Troy

"So what shall we do now?" asked Gabriella

"Whatever you want," replied Troy with a smile "A walk into town, shopping, watching a film," listed Troy

"Hmm after my long journey I think I would like to snuggle and watch a film," smiled Gabriella "I have stardust with me," she added

"My laptop?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded and the pair headed up to Troy's room.

A while later the film was finishing and Gabriella was snuggled into Troy's side as he absentminded stroked her hair.

"So mother too much?" asked Troy "Or did you genuinely just want to see me," he added

"Both," sighed Gabriella

"Harping on at you?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded. "She doesn't seem to understand I need more training. She doesn't know why no one wants to just hire," she sighed

"Well if it's is any constellation if I was a chef I would hire you on the spot," whispered Troy as her turned his head to kiss her ear

"That's a comfort yeah," smiled Gabriella "That tickles," she giggled

"S'meant to," chuckled Troy moving his lips further down her neck

This action was interrupted when a knock sounded on his door.

"Go away," he called before returning his lips to Gabriella's

"Troy," called Craig

"Open the door," called Joe

Sighing Troy rose to open the door for his interrupting bad timing annoying house mate.

"What?" he asked

"Do you like my new shoes Sierra got them for me," smiled Craig

"Very nice," said Troy

"What day is it?" asked Joe

"Friday," responded Troy

"Friday the 10th," called Sierra

"Yeah the 10th," said Troy "Oh," he said as his memory twigged the day's event. Craig's birthday.

"Happy Birthday mate," smiled Troy

"Knew you wouldn't remember," laughed Joe

"Gabriella are you ok?" asked Craig

Troy turned to see Gabriella laying on the bed her whole being shaking with silent laughter.

"She's fine she's just laughing at me," smiled Troy

"We'll see you later," said Craig

Bidding Craig goodbye Troy closed the door and turned back to Gabriella.

"It wasn't that funny," said Troy

"Yeah it was. I twigged it and I only found out today," laughed Gabriella "What makes it funnier is an hour ago when it was 11 you said it would be his birthday in an hour," she laughed

"You find that funny?" asked Troy

Gabriella nodded.

"Well I can really make you laugh," smiled Troy as he advanced to the bed

"No," shouted Gabriella "No tickling," she giggled as Troy's fingers started to reacquainted themselves with the ticklish spots on Gabriella's body.

"So do you have a lecture today?" asked Gabriella

"Yeah 12 till 2 think you find something to do?" asked Troy

"I'll have a wander though town," yawned Gabriella

"Ok and now its sleep time," smiled Troy

Gabriella nodded sleepily and huddle down in the covers as Troy went to turn off the light.

He got into bed and wrapped her in his arms minutes later they were asleep.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise Visit**

**Check out my profile for updates**

**Chapter Two**

Gabriella was still at Troy's. She had been there for two weeks and now she was phoning her mother to tell her she wasn't coming home.

"Mum Hey," said Gabriella as her mother picked up the phone.

"When are you coming home?" asked her mother

"Why do you miss me?" asked Gabriella

"Of course I do but when you coming home?" asked her mother

"That's why I'm calling," said Gabriella

"You're not coming home," said her mother

"I am but just to-" Gabriella trailed off

"Pack your things," said her mother

"Yeah I've found a job here and Troy's here we've got a flat. Troy's guaranteed a job at the garage in town when he finishes college," explained Gabriella

"You've found a job there?" asked her mother

"Yeah in a small chef. The chef and owner can teach me so much. He had two apprentice and I was just walking past when he literally fired them and threw them out of the street. They almost burnt the place down three times and under or over cooked a lot of food. So I went in and started talking to him because it's an open kitchen. And we were talking and I was telling him what I was doing and he hired me on the spot. I had to nip back to Troy's for my certificate but he hired me on the spot and I've been working for the last two weeks," said Gabriella

"So you've got a job but you're not coming back and you want me to box up your stuff and send it to you?" asked her mother

"No I am coming back at some point but I've just started and I can't really take time off," said Gabriella

"So it's just you and him in this place?" asked her mum

"Yeah it's really small there's two waitress and there both full time. Hours are 7am to 7m and our flat is really close by. Plus if Troy doesn't have a lecture he comes and picks me up," explained Gabriella

"Ok," said her mother "And I will box your stuff up and send it to your you can't live on one week's worth of clothing," she added

"Ok mum and thank you," said Gabriella

"Bye mi hija," said her mother

"Bye mama," said Gabriella hanging up

"She take it well?" asked Troy coming up behind the chair Gabriella is sitting on and sliping behind her onto the seat.

"Yeah, yeah she did," smiled Gabriella

"Who'd of thought you would find a job by coming to visit me," sighed Troy

"Yeah who'd of thought," whispered Gabriella snuggling into Troy.

And that is how a surprise visit turned into living together but that is a different story for a different day.

The End

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


End file.
